


Quench

by queenhomeslice



Series: I Wanna Ride My Chocoboy All Day: Prompto/Reader Stories [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Chubby Reader, Curvy Reader, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, fat reader, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:22:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21537397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhomeslice/pseuds/queenhomeslice
Summary: Convenience store quickie to satiate your thirst
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Reader
Series: I Wanna Ride My Chocoboy All Day: Prompto/Reader Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554340
Comments: 21
Kudos: 89





	Quench

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on my phone in the car and at Barnes and Noble. Y’all bitches don’t deserve me.  
> ————-  
> I am a fucking slut for dirty, bloody, bruised, post-battle Prompto. So this is that.
> 
> Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Square Enix or any production studios behind the Final Fantasy franchise or Final Fantasy XV; I am not making money from this work and I do not own the rights to FF in any way.

Four hunts in a row and week out at a haven means bottled water for brushing teeth and a splash in a river, at best. The boys are ripe with the scent of masculinity—even the usually prim and put-together Ignis is in more casual pants and a Henley t-shirt instead of his dress slacks and blazer. Noct’s shirt is ripped in a hundred places and his jacket is missing three buttons. Gladio takes the beatings and the sweating and everything with his usual ruggedness, somehow the dirt and the scratches only enhancing his broad handsome features. Prompto is the most beat up, the pink skin across his nose and under his eyes turned a harsh red with sun irritation. New freckles pop up every day, and he hasn’t even bothered to wash and restyle his hair in days. His jacket and patterned jeans are dusty and bloody, and he has countless new bruises, and there’s dried blood everywhere.

It makes Prompto look _delicious_ and badass, and while you haven’t fared much better than the guys in terms of dirt and grime—there’s little time to primp and be conventionally feminine on this wild goose chase for royal arms—neither of you care that much when the adrenaline is still pumping barely thirty minutes after last horde of daemons has been slain. Hammerhead is still two hours away and the gil is low, but it’s enough for some chips, fuel, and curatives.

Ignis pulls into the gas station in the middle of nowhere and Gladio climbs out of the back to get the gas. Ignis drags Noctis into the station to help get supplies, and before Prompto can open the front passenger door, you’re opening it for him, tugging him by the wrist into the little convenience store and shoving him into the single-use women’s bathroom.

“What—hey!” gasps Prompto as you push him against the door and lock it before locking your own lips against his.

Prompto instantly melts in your hands as you clutch at his dirty, patched-up vest and rock your thick body against his lean form. He opens his mouth and falls limp, letting you suck on his tongue and bite his bottom lip in a frenzied clash of teeth and spit and soft gasps. His gloved hands find their way to your hair and he pulls you back, only slightly.

“Wait wait,” he gasps, voice dropping as you drop one hand to the front of his jeans and palm the arousal that’s already starting to build. “Wait, fuck, _______________, we’re all sweaty and gross, this bathroom has so many _germs_ —“

“ _Don’t care_ ,” you growl back, rubbing him rough through the fabric and licking your lips as he bucks his hips and moans. “Goddammit, Prom, you’re so hot like this, all bloody and badass...” You dive down to his neck and suck, ignoring the unpleasant taste of gunpowder and who knows what else. “Gets me all hot and wet,” you confess, coming back up for air after gracing his pale freckled skin with yet another blossoming purple spot. “Wanna fuck you right there on the ground, or on the hood of the Regalia, where everyone can see...”

Prompto groans and bites his fist as you sink to your knees and fiddle with his belt, unfastening his jeans without any pomp and circumstance. He’s hard before you even push his boxer briefs down to his knees, and the choked out sobs he cries as he’s enveloped in your small, wet mouth are further fuel for you to bring him to completion in record time.

The five of you splashed around in a lake yesterday morning, but Prompto’s natural musk is still heavy in your nostrils as you relax your jaw and take him to the base, nose pressing into coarse blond hair. Prom’s hands are twisted in your own locks, holding you firm as he finally lets this all happen, holding your head still as he chases his own pleasure. It’s dirty and gross but you’re absolutely hungry for it all, especially the side glances the guys are going to give the both of you as you come out of the bathroom.

“Your mouth...” Prompto whines as he thrusts his hips forward and forward and forward. “So hot, so wet...you’re so fuckin’ dirty...”

All you can manage for a response is several low moans and a drawn-out “Mmhmm.” The vibrations make Prompto’s cock pulse even more in your mouth. He’s not letting up, pale supple thighs trembling with the effort of standing and rerouted blood flow to his dick, and you’re just kneeling on the muddy bathroom floor, purely a vessel to be used for Prompto’s pleasure. You put one hand on his bare, bony hip; the other comes up beneath his cock to fondle his tight sac, red and full and hot.

The extra stimulation to his balls is what does Prompto in—he comes with a garbled cry of curses and your name, panting and giving a last few lazy thrusts into your mouth before he grows soft and lets you breathe properly.

“Fuck,” Prompto whines, palms flat against the bathroom door for purchase as he barely manages to hold himself up. “That, uh...battles really get you going, huh?”

You wipe your mouth and giggle, picking stray pubic hairs off your tongue as you pull down your own jeans and use the facilities for its intended purpose.

Prompto just stares as you nonchalantly use the bathroom and get dressed again, washing your hands as though this was your intention all along. You cross over to him and give him another filthy kiss, helping him to pull his pants and shorts back up.

“Wait, I gotta go too,” he murmurs as he waddles to the toilet, half-dressed and boneless.

The two of you walk out for the gas station hand in hand—realistically you’ve been stopped for maybe ten minutes at most, but Gladio is leveling his amber gaze at Prompto as he slides in beside Ignis. He grunts as you climb over him and wedge your way next to an already-dozing Noctis, who unconsciously recognizes your body heat and immediately snuggles up to your side.

“Took the two of you long enough,” he gruffs as Ignis peels back onto the highway.

“What?” Prompto squeaks.

“Takes that long to piss?” Gladio asks, licking his finger to turn a page in his book.

“No,” you deadpan, settling against Noctis with a heavy sigh. “Takes that long for giving head, though.” Your voice is a little raspy, telling for anyone even remotely experienced with having a cock down their throat.

Prompto squawks and turns beet red, putting his head in his hands.

“Son of a _bitch_ ,” Gladio growls.

“And before you even ask, you can’t have a turn. I’m not an amusement park ride.” You smirk and look up at the big guy next to you, who looks somewhere between aroused and angry.

Prompto meets your gaze in the rear view mirror and you wink at him, licking your lips. He grins wide and beautiful, and your heart flutters. You can’t wait to get him clean and in a hotel room.


End file.
